Answers
by hazelle
Summary: Movieverse, oneshot. Inspired by the hero speech Aunt May gave Peter in SM2.


**Thank boredom for this fic, I had nothing else to do. :P**

**Answers**

She couldn't help but notice how high up the top floor of Peter's apartment really was. The thin raindrops did nothing the disguise the dizzying drop, and the icy wind tore mercilessly at her clothes. Lightning flared in the distance, a fork of electical power.

For a second May was tempted to come back on another day, one that wasn't so stormy. No sense in being electrocuted. But then she steeled herself, remembering that she was a Parker, and Parkers don't quit just because of a few setbacks.

She took a steadying breath then stepped up to the ledge. Her first instinct was to step back and take the normal route down the stairwell to safety, but the need for an answer kept her teetering on the edge.

An incredulous laugh suddenly bubbled up from nowhere and forced its way through her mouth. "What am I doing?" She muttered to herself, the absurdity of her situation having just struck her. There she was, standing on the edge of a 100 foot drop, and wearing her oldest clothes in case they got torn. She was about to step off a building and she was worried about her clothes.

Shaking her head, May closed her eyes for a long time. Then she stepped forward, and her feet met air.

Her eyes still squeezed shut, she opened her mouth and screamed for all she was worth. A second of freefalling seemed to last an hour, and for the first time true fear clutched her heart and squeezed. Possibilities that she thought she'd worked passed before now came back, what if he didn't come? What if there was no time? What if she kept falling and falling until she ran out of room to fall? What if-

"I've got you."

She heard the calming and all too familiar voice in her ear before she felt the strong arm around her waist and realised she'd stopped falling. Eyes snapping open, the incredulous laugh returned as she threw her arms around Spider-man's neck and clung on for dear life. The pure thrill of the wind whipping her grey hair out of its neat bun momentarily overrode any other thought process, until their roller coaster ride halted, just a smoothly as it had before.

Spider-man's hands shook as he set May down on firm ground, and he hugged her close to him for just a little too long before stepping away.

"What were you _doing_?" He exclaimed instantly, voice wavering wildly. May suddenly felt extremely guilty.

"I was looking for some answers." She replied truthfully, tilting her head to see if he would catch on, but apparently he was too worked up to notice let alone comprehend the hint. Her heart hammered painfully against her ribs.

"You could have died!"

May opened her mouth to reply, but realised she didn't have anything to say. Guilty exultation threatened to overwhelm her in a moment, and still he stood there.

Peace grew, and May found herself studying her rescuer. His stillness was unnatural, his pose impossibly uncomfortable for anyone else, but he didn't seem to notice. He took a deep calming breath, and folded his arms around himself like a barrier, becoming the stoic superhero just doing his job.

But May had been there to see the mask slip.

"Don't try that again." He rasped finally, before dropping his arms to his sides and turning away helplessly. Though the red material of his mask betrayed nothing, May could hear the raw emotion in his voice. Is it always like this? She questioned mutely. Is it always this hard?

Spider-man was about to swing away, about to leave her with more questions than answers. She had to know for sure.

"Wait." She called loudly, though once she'd spoken she feared the words had been ripped away by the rising wind. But he paused, back to her as he balanced expertly on the edge.

May stepped closer, wanting to hear his answer clearly. Just to be sure.

"Why do you do what you do?"

That unnatural stillness stole over him again, and for a while he simply gazed out over the city, not moving, not breathing, not thinking properly.

Then he turned, so suddenly that May nearly jumped out of her skin. She'd expected the still silence to go on forever, the two trapped there for eternity as she waited for an answer.

Silvery eyes stared at her solemnly. May wished she could see through them to the human eyes beneath.

"You know why." He rasped suddenly. Then he was gone in a flash, moving faster than May had ever seen anyone move.

May watched until he was out of sight, then watched until the wind grew too cold to bear and thick raindrops attacked her. She sighed, pulling her thin overcoat around herself to fight off the chill, and turned to go down the stairwell back to normal ground.

She jumped again. Peter stood silently by the stairwell doors, watching her watch him. He shifted to his feet as she drew closer, a sad smile on his face that May returned with understanding. For a second mutual appreciation passed between them, then May walked slowly over to him. Without words, Peter offered her his coat then wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, and together they made their way down the stairs.

She had her answer.

**Fin**

**Like / dislike? Why not leave a review and let a writer know!**

**Pretty please with sugar on top:D**


End file.
